


Divining Secrets

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: What if Severus is prepared when he first encounters the wolf?





	Divining Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetic_pole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetic_pole/gifts).



> **Notes:** Written for the 2017 HP_Halloween fest as a gift for Magnetic_Pole.  <3 AU. Not Snupin, but it could be if you squint, let's call it pre-slash. ;)
> 
> Thanks, as always, to Sevfan and Emynn for beta reading.

~

Divining Secrets

~

When Lupin enters Slughorn’s laboratory, Severus scowls.

“Where’s Slughorn?” Lupin frowns. “I need—”

“Yes?”

Lupin hesitates. 

“Kneazle got your tongue?” Severus drawls.

“It’s…private. Are you serving detention?”

“Apprenticing actually,” Severus sneers. “And Slughorn’s away. Family emergency.” 

“Shit.” Lupin, looking stricken, exits. 

Shrugging, Severus continues brewing, contemplating Lupin. Slughorn brewed secretly all week, but Severus recalls seeing aconite— He freezes.

Placing his potion under stasis, Severus searches Slughorn’s cabinet, hands shaking when he finds what he’d hoped to not find. Suddenly, Lupin’s secretive actions and frequent illnesses make sense. 

“Damn,” he mutters, checking the time. Almost nightfall.

* * *

Severus tracks Lupin, frowning when he seemingly disappears. Nervous, Severus eyes the sky.

“Snape?” Lupin’s head emerges from the Whomping Willow. “Why’re you following me?”

“I’ve something for you.” 

“What?” 

Severus coughs. “It’s…private.” 

Remus sighs. “Fine. Come in.” 

“Where are we?” Severus asks once inside. 

“The Shrieking Shack.” 

“But…that’s haunted!” 

“Scared?” Lupin taunts. 

“Fuck off.”

“You should be,” Lupin mutters.

“Here.” Severus hands him the Wolfsbane. 

“How—?” Eyes wide, Lupin drinks it. “How..ow ow ow!” Within moments, a wolf’s at Severus’ feet.

“I knew because I’m smart,” Severus says. “And I’ll keep your secret.”

Grinning, the wolf nuzzles his hand. 

~


End file.
